


But A Whimper

by DontForgetMeYet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontForgetMeYet/pseuds/DontForgetMeYet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the way the world ends.<br/>This is the way the world ends; not with a bang, but a whimper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But A Whimper

Feliciano Vargas hid behind his makeshift barrier. All around him, silence.  
The young man's uniform was stained an ugly shade of red-brown, caked in dried blood. More blood than could come from one man.  
A large wound in his shoulder gushed the red liquid.  
A strap over his chest kept more than two dozen clips within arm's reach. .22 caliber, probably for the Walther P22 strapped to his hip.  
In this light, Italy no longer looked like a child. He was a dying man, instead.  
"Italien!" At his name, amber eyes snapped open.  
This is the way the world ends.   
A lone figure came limping torward him. Blond hair stained red, and a uniform that still showed spots of green.  
"Italy!"  
"Doitsu!" He came close, slumping against the rock wall Italy had assembled. A head wound was oozing blood.  
"Italy, ve von. Ve're ze last two." His eyes showed relief, and something else. Fear? No, Germany was big and strong. He wasn't afraid of anything.  
"Veh~ The last two? Silly Doistu, what about Mr. Switzerland and Miss Leichtenstein? They're neutral." Germany shook his head.  
"Russia killed Lili. Switzerland and Belarus fought each other to death." Silence.  
"What about Japan?"  
"Russia." Both men shivered. "Herr China tried to save him, but only succeded in blowing zem all up."  
"Big Brother France? Big Brother Spain? Fratello?" Germany sighed.  
"France died in another explosion. It vas him, America, England, Sealand... and Canada." Italy shouldn't have beem relieved that Canada was dead. He had only wanted to be noticed. He didn't realize that allying with Russia and Belarus would start another World War.  
"Spain and Romano vere killed by Belarus. I deeply regret zat I couldn't save them."  
"Prussia? Austria? Miss Hungary?"  
"Someone decided to be a comedian und dropped a piano on Austria's head. Bruder and Hungary died in a fire. Ve found them holding hands. Zey always were like an old married couple." They both chuckled, but Italy suddenly went very silent.


End file.
